A daughter for a detective
by mary0219
Summary: Angelica is just a lonely foster girl with Aspergers before she meets Sherlock and John. Together the ten year old turns their life around and brings out the best in all of them. But parenting's not as easy as it seems especially with Moriarty back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is the tale of how Sherlock and John got their daughter Angelica. The sequel A Daughters Dreadful Cough is up!_

Disclaimer:No I don't own Sherlock

Chapter 1: A special girl

John looked over at Sherlock as they drove to the Anderson home for girls.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" He asked. Sherlock grunted

"Yes John."

"I just mean, fostering a little girl isn't going to be easy. She'll probably get into your stuff and..." John was cut off by Sherlock

"Yes you've told me. We're here. Let's see if we can find ourselves a daughter." John smiled. After his divorce from Mary because he realized he was gay, and later marriage to Sherlock, he had never even thought children would be an idea in the sociopaths mind. But Sherlock never failed to surprise him. A stern stout women greeted them at the door.

"May I help you?" She said gruffly glaring at them.

"Well no need to act like that Mrs Houston. Even if you were up late last night because a family decided to return a girl at 11:37." Sherlock stated. Mrs Houston looked taken aback

"How?" She asked. John cleared his throat

"Ahem. What my partner means to say is thank you for allowing us to visit today given your busy schedule." He said as Mrs Houston ushered them inside. Sherlock muttered under his breath about John interpreting his words. Mrs Houston rattled on about the different activities the group home offered. She led them into a large conference room where about 15 girls were gathered. Sherlock noted that the woman had only brought down girls who were in the age range of 10-12 that they had requested. Maybe this woman isn't completely useless. He thought.

"Girls, this is Mr Holmes and Dr Watson. Please introduce yourself one at a time." Mrs Houston stated

A young girl stepped forward

"Hi, I'm Alice, i enjoy..."

"Yes yes. Basketball and swimming." Sherlock said rolling his eyes. "You're also a bully and have a very low intelligence." The girl looked hurt and glared at Mrs Houston who rubbed her temples. Suddenly a loud bang made them all jump. Mrs Houston's brow furrowed. "Angelica Rose Wilson! That better not be you going through the garbage again!" A short scrawny girl with shoulder length mousy brown hair and grey blue eyes walked into the room with her head Down.

"Sorry ma'am. I needed a jar for my experiment." Sherlock ears pricked up at that.

"What kind of experiment are you working on? John asked sensing Sherlock's interest.

The girl looked shocked that John spoke to her.

"I'm testing the growth of borax crystals in various temperatures sir." John looked over at Sherlock who was smirking.

"Angelica. Room. Now. I will speak with you later young lady."

"One moment please." Sherlock said as he walked up to the girl.

"Angelica isn't it?" The girl nodded looking up at sherlock.

"And you are how old?" Angelica smiled

"Just turned 10 sir. I'm in 5th grade." Sherlock nodded as if to confirm the girl's words. "Mrs Houston." He said "I would like for John and i to speak with miss Angelica privately if that's possible.

The girl named Alice stepped forward. "Should have known you'd want a freak. That's all she is. A dirty little freak!" She shouted. Angelica's eyes lowered. Mrs Houston shushed Alice before sending the girls upstairs. Angelica looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Angelica, why didn't you come down with the other girls?" Angelica looked at Mrs Houston out of the corner of her eye.

"I was sent home last night from my latest foster home. They didn't understand me." Mrs Houston cleared her throat.

"Angelica is a very special girl. You see sirs, she has asperger's syndrome, ptsd and anxiety. All of the families she has had have sent her back soon. Angelica isn't exactly known for having the best behavior." Mrs Houston said with a glare in her direction.

"I see." Said Sherlock thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could speak with Angelica privately." Mrs Houston sighed but left the room. Sherlock approached the couch and sat down gesturing for Angelica to sit next to him.

"You're a very special girl aren't you Angelica? Your brain works differently than the other girls. You're smarter than them aren't you." Angelica's eyes widened.

"Yes sir."

Sherlock smiled. "I'm special too Angelica. I believe i understand you. But answer me this. What's 412 times 315? He asked. John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock there's no way she can.."

"129,780" Angelica said with a smirk. "and why don't you join us Dr. Your leg must hurt after that injury in afgahnistan." John's eyes widened.

"Jesus she's a mini you." he muttered to Sherlock who nodded.

"indeed she is. Angelica, how would you like to come home with us?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the past that connects us

Angelica was frozen in shock.

"me? You actually want me?" Sherlock looked to John who nodded.

"obviously." Sherlock stated. Angelica's face broke out into a big grin as she ran to tell Mrs Houston the news. Mrs Houston entered the room looking unimpressed and ordered Angelica to gather her belongings.

"why don't you two gentlemen come into my office?" she asked leading them inside.

"now I feel i must tell you that Angelica Wilson is a very special girl."

"wait say that again." Sherlock asked

"she's a very special girl?"

"no before that." Sherlock said annoyed

"Angelica Wilson?"

"stop! That name. Where have I heard it before!" he shouted pressing his hands to his heads to think. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Angelica's parents. Her mother murdered yes?" Mrs Houston looked surprised

"why yes she was when Angelica was-"

"five years old." Sherlock continued. "her father did it. Covered it up pretty well though. Intriguing idea to make it look like a car crash. Oh but he forgot one thing didn't he. The blood drips on the tires." Sherlock smirked

"and you know all this how?" John asked. Sherlock turned to him. "because i was the man who caught him. Angelica was the sole witness of the incident no wonder she has ptsd. Tell me how many foster homes has she been in?" Mrs Houston looked startled

" um this was her sixth." john stiffened.

"six homes in five years?" Mrs Houston nodded.

"well we are definitely taking her." Sherlock said.

"we-we are? John asked.

"yes John. I'm the reason she's in this system it only seems proper for me to be the one to get her out of it. John smiled. He did have a heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Deductions of a Doctor and a Detective

Angelica made her way down the stairs carrying her black garbage bag that held what little belongings she owned. Sitting down on the bottom step she rocked her feet back and forth until the two nice men who wanted to take her as their foster kid came back.

"Angelica right?" The man with grayish blonde hair said smiling at her. Angelica struggled to meet his eyes and nodded.

John mentally noted the girls non verbal answer and lack of eye contact and mentally added it to the list of things that this poor young girl struggled with.

"Ready to go?" He asked reaching a hand out to place it on her shoulder but quickly retracting it when she flinched back.

"S-sorry i didn't mean to-i mean yes I'm ready-I'm sorry" she rambled very quickly and nervously.

Sherlock walked out carrying Angelica's personal file.

"Ready john? Miss Angelica?" They both nodded and stood up walking towards him. Sherlock frowned at the garbage bag.

"Is that all of it?" He asked. John opened his mouth to scold Sherlock before angelica spoke up.

"The less you have the less you lose" she said. Sherlock gave a stiff nod and deduced that this must have been a mantra drilled into her head.

John cleared his throat. "Well, we'd best be off. I'm surge Angelica would appreciate sometime to settle in before dinner."


End file.
